1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to cells for samples of gases, vapours and/or super critical fluids to be examined spectroscopically.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses detector cells used in chromatography and are primarily concerned with liquid chromatography. Representative of the prior art are listed on the attached form and copies are attached for the record.
Berick et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,620) is a photometric flow cell for liquid chromatography which employs a porous frit to give turbulent flow to liquid flowing through the cell at high pressure.
Adams (U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,013) relates to a gas chromatograph having a flexible capillary column therein for separating components of a sample.
Rossiter (U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,437) is directed to a spectral analysis cell for the batch spectroscopic analysis of materials.
deMey, II et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,614) is a spectrophotometer detector cell for use with liquid chromatography.
Munk (U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,450) is directed to a photometry detector assembly having a sample cell and reference cell for use in a dual beam optical absorption photometry instrument.
Felton (U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,452) is directed to a method of making photometric measurements of flowing fluids wherein a fluid stream is split into two substantially equal component streams which are directed in opposite directions.
Carleton et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,447) is directed to an apparatus for optically analyzing material and employs a relatively long fluid path for analysis.